The present invention relates to a seat supporting device for a foldable seat adapted for a rear seat of a vehicle of the van type.
Japanese Utility Model Application First Publication No. 2-96219 discloses a seat supporting device for a foldable rear seat. The seat supporting device includes a stationary bracket secured to a vehicle floor, a rotary bracket which is rotatably connected with the stationary bracket and secured to a seat cushion of the rear seat, and a locking means for locking the rotary bracket to the stationary bracket.
When the rotary bracket is forwardly rotated together with the seat cushion on the stationary bracket into the foremost inclined position, the rotary bracket is locked to the stationary bracket and the seat cushion with a seat back folded thereon is held in substantially upstanding state on the vehicle floor. The upstanding seat cushion disturbs a rearward view of a driver of the vehicle and limits an available space on the vehicle floor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a seat supporting device for a foldable seat which is capable of supporting the seat in a substantially flat position relative to the vehicle floor so as to increase an available space on the vehicle floor.